


Begegnungen

by antiteb



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Andeutung von Masturbation, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiteb/pseuds/antiteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone versucht Florian zu widerstehen. </p><p>Findet so um die Folge 980 statt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begegnungen

Simone wusste nicht was an diesem Jungen so anziehend war. Er war nur der kleine Bruder von Roman Wild. Und Roman hatte einen Bruder? Wann war das denn passiert? Hatte er das einmal erwähnt? Sie müsste Jenny danach fragen. Wenn sie Jenny das nächste Mal sah. Simone seufzte.

Aber Florian war eine nette Überraschung. Er hatte ihr in den Mantel geholfen. Ohne dass man ihn dazu auffordern musste. Und er lächelte sie so liebenswert an und strahlte über beide Ohren als sie ihm den Vertrag gegeben hatte. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass sein Erziehungsberechtigter noch vorbeikommen würde und auch unterschriebe. 

Das war die erste Begegnung gewesen. 

Ein paar Tage später hatte sie ihn vor dem Zentrum gesehen. Sie hatte immer noch Hausverbot, aber irgendetwas zog sie zu diesem Ort. Was hatte sie auch sonst Großartiges zu tun? Auf die Scheidung warten? Zusehen wie Schwarz in ihrem Haus ein- und ausging als gehörte er zur Familie? Maximilian anlächeln, wenn der wieder mal gegen Richard wetterte, obwohl sie sich immer mehr nach ihrem Mann sehnte? 

Sie saß in ihrem Auto vor dem Zentrum und beobachtete wie Kunden das Zentrum betraten. Einige sahen sie und lächelten freundlich, manche winkten sogar. Aber niemand kam zu ihr. Alle gingen ihren eigenen Weg. Niemand fragte nach, wie es ihr ging. Ob sie was bräuchte. Wie ihr Tag so verlaufen war. Niemand. Sie fühlte sich so alleine, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Und das obwohl das Haus lauter war als jemals zuvor. Simone startete gerade den Wagen als es an der Scheibe klopfte. Verwundert blickte sie nach links und dort grinste sie der junge Herr Wild an. Sie fuhr die Seitenscheibe herunter und schaute ihn fragend an. „Ich wollte Ihnen noch mal danken. Für den Job. Uhm… ja. Danke.“ 

Simone lächelte. Der Kleine hatte was an sich, das sie einfach zum Lächeln brachte. „Keine Ursache. Macht es Ihnen denn Spaß?“ Florian nickte kräftig und seine Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Simone hob die Hand und fuhr sich dann über ihr eigenes schwarzes Haar. 

„Ist echt cool. Und Roman hat mir auch versprochen, dass ich demnächst mit ihm mal aufs Eis darf. Aber schade, dass Sie nicht mehr da sind. Der nervige Kerl wird immer nerviger.“

Simone horchte auf. „Ach ja? Was tut er denn?“ Florian schaute sich argwöhnisch um. „Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ich Romans Bruder bin, stichelt er jetzt laufend gegen mich. Ich weiß gar nicht warum. Er gibt mir total ätzende Aufgaben, die gar nicht zu meinem Aufgabengebiet gehören.“ Simone zwinkerte ihm zu. „Drohen Sie ihm einfach, dass sie den Aufzug das nächste Mal lahm legen, wenn er drin ist.“ Florian schaute sie verwirrt an. „Vertrauen Sie mir. Das wird ihn erstmal ruhig stellen.“ Florian legte die Stirn in Falten. So sehr das eben ging mit dieser babyglatten Haut. Simone fragte sich wie sich die Haut wohl unter ihren Fingerspitzen anfühlen würde.

Es sah so aus als wollte er genauer nachfragen, aber er zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern und grinste sie breit an. „Okay. Mache ich.“

Das war die zweite Begegnung mit Florian Wild gewesen.

Die dritte Begegnung mit Florian war ein paar Wochen später. Simone hatte immer noch Hausverbot. Die Scheidung lag hinter ihr. Ihr Mann, nein ihr Ex-Mann hatte ihre Ex-Schwiegertochter geschwängert, sie hatte sich mit ihrem Sohn gestritten und ihr Zuhause fühlte sich nach allem an, nur nicht nach Zuhause. Simone vermisste ihre Töchter, sie vermisste ihr ganzes Leben, das nun in Scherben vor ihr lag. Und die Zukunft sah auch nicht danach aus als wollte das Schicksal ihr eine Atempause lassen von der miserablen Lage. 

In der Hoffnung Jennifer zu sehen, hatte sie sich in die Sieben begeben. Aber dort kellnerten nur ihr MaleFunction Model und eine ihrer Eiskunstläuferinnen. Simone seufzte leise und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen als Deniz sie fragte, ob sie nicht noch ein Glas Wein trinken wollte. Er lächelte sie traurig an. Simone hatte von der Trennung gehört. Sie legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich was genau verkehrt gelaufen war. Der sonst so übersprudelnd und energiegeladene junge Mann wirkte abgespannt und fertig. Er sah so schlimm aus wie Simone sich fühlte. Sie nickte und setzte sich an den Tresen. So weit war es nun also schon gekommen. Sie saß in einer drittklassigen Bar in der ihre Angestellten kellnerten nur damit sie nicht nach Hause musste.

Simone saß gedankenverloren auf ihrem Hocker und starrte in ihr Glas. Sie sah wie die Flüssigkeit hin- und herschwappte.

„Hallo Frau Steinkamp!“ Simone schaute sich um um zu sehen wer sie ansprach und musste unweigerlich lächeln als da mal wieder der kleine Wild vor ihr stand. Er grinste sie an und sein Gesicht glühte. „Guten Abend Herr Wild.“ Florian bestellte sich ein Glas Wasser und ließ sich dann neben Simone auf einem Barhocker nieder. „Ihr Tipp mit dem Fahrstuhl war übrigens klasse!“ Simone schaute ihn fragend an. „Na, Sie wissen schon. Dr. Steinkamp-Schwarz und der Aufzug. Er hat wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft geschnappt, hat mich angefunkelt und nichts mehr gesagt. Ich war überrascht, dass das tatsächlich funktioniert hat und er mich nicht gefeuert hat.“ Florian lachte auf und kippte dann das Glas Wasser hinunter. Seinen Kopf legte er nach hinten und Simone konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel sich bewegte wenn er schluckte.

Simone lächelte angestrengt zurück. Sie musste hier weg. Weg von Florian, weg von diesem Gefühl. Schnell legte sie einen 5 Euro-Schein auf die Theke und nickte Deniz zu. „Das freut mich wirklich. Aber es ist schon spät. Ich fahre besser nach Hause.“ Damit verließ sie die Kneipe und machte draußen nur kurz Pause um sich ihren Mantel anzuziehen. Sie schrak leicht zusammen, als ihr jemand die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihren Mantel anhob. „Ich dachte, ich bringe Sie zum Auto. Zur Sicherheit!“ Simone wollte Florian sagen, dass das nicht nötig sei. Das Auto stand keine 50 Meter entfernt auf einem gut beleuchteten Parkplatz und wer würde sie schon hier behelligen? 

Aber Florian bot ihr seinen Arm an und schaute so eifrig, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte nein zu sagen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es tun sollte. Aber wirklich, was sollte schon passieren, wenn ein Teenager so höflich war und ihr ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte?

Sie gingen langsam zum Auto und Florian plapperte über das Hockeytraining und seinen Job. Er erzählte ihr all die kleinen Geschichten, die im Zentrum die letzten Tage passiert waren. „Ich habe ja nie mit Ihnen gearbeitet, aber die Leute im Zentrum vermissen Sie“, schloss Florian seine Erzählung. Sie waren am Auto angekommen und Simone holte ihren Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. „Das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie nie mit mir gearbeitet haben!“ antwortet Simone schmunzelnd. Dann schaute sie in Florians Gesicht und verstummte schlagartig. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich dem ihrem so unglaublich nahe.

„Und das finde ich sehr sehr schade.“ Florians eine Hand umschloss Simones Hand in der sie den Schlüssel hielt. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne, kam Simone immer näher. Simone wollte zurückweichen, aber sie stand schon mit dem Rücken am Auto. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, und konnte nicht verhindern wie ihr Blick immer wieder von Florians Augen zu seinem Mund wanderte. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und sah wie Florian grinste und dann lagen seine Lippen auf Simones. Simone entfuhr ein leises Ächzen. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und Florian hatte wohl noch nie etwas von gutem Anstand und Zurückhaltung gehört, denn er ließ seine Zunge sofort zwischen Simones Lippen gleiten, leckte kurz und saugte leicht. Simone verharrte regungslos und starrte Florian an.

Wann war sie das letzte Mal so geküsst worden? Jedenfalls nicht im letzten Monat. Die Sache mit Richard wollte sie vergessen und außerdem waren die Küsse mit ihrem Mann nicht zu vergleichen mit dem hier. Das hier war so falsch und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so gut an. Wie Florian sich an sie lehnte, die Arme um ihre Taille legte und Simone an sich zog. Simone sog scharf die Luft ein als sie Florian an ihrem Körper spürte. Sie wollte sich lösen, aber er hatte immer noch ihre Hände in seinen. Simone fühlte sich geschmeichelt und gleichzeitig schmutzig und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass das ein schlechtes Gefühl war. Wie hier dieser hinreißende Junge gegen sie gepresst stand, sich leicht an ihr rieb und sie dabei küsste als wäre sie die schönste Frau auf der Erde.

Simone legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Florian, hören Sie auf damit!“ Florian küsste sich an Simones Wange entlang zu ihrem Ohr. Er knabberte leicht und Simone fragte sich woher dieser Junge so viel Erfahrung hatte, dass er eine gestandene Frau wie sie zum … oh Gott ja, zum Erbeben bringen konnte. „Aber es gefällt dir doch!“

Das war wie ein Weckruf. „Florian, hören Sie auf!“ Simone erhob ihre Stimme und sofort ließ Florian von ihr ab. Er starrte sie erschrocken an. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich… Ich dachte, dass Sie das mochten, also nicht dass ich denke, dass sie leicht… also ich mag Sie und… Es tut mir leid!“ Florian stammelte vor sich hin und wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Aber machen Sie das nie wieder. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“ Florian nickte. Geknickt hob er Simones Autoschlüssel auf, der auf den Boden gefallen war und gab ihn ihr scheu zurück. Simone nickte und setzte sich in ihren Wagen. Als sie wegfuhr sah sie im Rückspiegel wie Florian noch immer auf dem Parkplatz stand und kleiner wurde. 

In dieser Nacht sah Simone Florian zum vierten Mal. In ihren Gedanken sah sie Florian vor sich stehen. Sie konnte immer noch spüren wie dieser junge und agile Körper an ihrem lag. Wie sich sein Geschlecht an ihrem Oberschenkel gerührt hatte. Wie seine Lippen geschmeckt hatten. Als sie ihre Hände über ihren Körper und zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ, malte sie sich aus, wie und wo sie Florian wohl beim nächsten Mal sehen würde.

Ende


End file.
